A normall life was never Possible
by Timelord Omega
Summary: This is A story about Captian Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones's adopted Daughter, who was hidden from her dad's work, untill very recently, and she is descovering secrets the that will change the way she see';s the world, Forever.
1. Chapter 1

"My name is Rose Harkness, and when i have finished writing this, I will lose all memory of doing so, and everything i have written, I will have forgotten, but I have to remember. I MUST remember, Torchwood. Torchwood is an institute in Cardiff. Well, Torchwood 3 is in Cardiff. Torchwood 1 was in London, Torchwood 4 disappeared, and i was never told about Torchwood 2... Anyway, one of my dad's, Captain Jack Harkness, runs Torchwood, and earlier this evening, i discovered five things, about my father, myself, and Torchwood.

1:My dad can't die

2:Torchwood captures things that fall out of a space time rift that runs through Cardiff

3:My dad has an ALIEN hand in a jar

4:I have 2 hearts

5:My dad is from the future

So basically I just realized my life is messed up. First off, I want to know why my dad can't die, and why he has a severed hand in a jar. I want to know why i have two hearts, and exactly what Torchwood does. I only know any of this because I followed my dad's to work. Papa, Jack, explained all the things i have put in this note, but then gave me a pill to forget. He say's he want's me to have a normal life. I am putting this letter in code, and hiding it, along with both halves of the decoder. Good luck Rose. you NEED to remember."

When I finished writing the letter, I printed my coded message and hid it IN the computer. I left a note on the computer that said to water the plants. I then hid part of the decoder under the plant potter. I put a note on the plant that said to organize the bookshelf. I put the last half of the decoder in a thick blue book that i ALWAYS stop to read. Also in the book, I placed a coded message, that said look IN the computer. I went to the computer and deleted the file so that nobody, especially Torchwwod could read it. I fell asleep at the Computer Soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to one of My dads, Ianto, shaking my shoulder. I couldn't remember where I was last night. "Morning daddy." I said groggy. Both my dads and I knew, that Ianto is daddy, and Jack is papa. We had to have some way of distinguishing which one was which without me calling them by first name. "Where is papa?" I asked looking around are messy house. It looked like someone ransacked the place looking for something. '_Or hiding something_' A voice said in my head. I set the thought aside.

"Is he at work? Shouldn't you be there too?" Daddy gave me an odd look, like a scientist when they are studying something, but just can't figure it out. There was also hints of apology, and fear. "I have the day off." He said after a long awkward pause. He glanced over at a purple sticky note on the computer. "You should water the plant's." He said looking back down at me. I stood and walked towards the kitchen to find something to eat.

"They where just watered. If I water them again, They'll drown." Daddy's eyes followed me. "Rose, trust me. They need watered." I opened the fridge. "Later. Like I said before, they'll dr-" "Rose Smith Harkness! I said water the plant's! Now!" I stared at him, over the top of the fridge door, Wide eyed, and surprised. Daddy never yells at me. Ever. I closed the fridge and backed down the hall to daddy and papa's room, and the plants.

"Okay..." I said quietly. When i could no longer see him, I turned and walked forward. I lied. Daddy yelled at me once before. To force me to do something that saved all three of our lives. I can't remember what it was now, but that image of him screaming at me, will forever be embedded in my memory. '_No mater how strong the amnesia pill._' That stupid voice said. Why I thought of something so ridiculous, I will never know.

I reached the plants, and saw a small piece of paper sticking out from under my mini cactus. I picked it up. It was a strange piece of paper, circular with odd markings. "The bloody hell is this...?" I asked myself.

Daddy hurried into the room, and sheved the Strange paper in my pocket. He held me and whispered in my ear. "You must find the pieces on your own, just not near papa. Okay? If papa is home, just read, or do whatever it is 16 year old girls do. I will help keep him not suspicious. I wish i could explain more, but you must do it on your own. I'm sorry. Do you understand?" I nodded. He pulled away and held my shoulders tight, looking into my eyes. "Good. Papa's almost home. Hide in your room. He'll come say hi most likely, but act normal. Hide that paper. I love you." "Love you too..." I said still in shock. I went to my room. I closed the door behind me, and sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

I took a few deep breaths. I couldn't figure out what was going on. What was so important? and why didn't daddy want papa to know? They had no secrets from each other. I decided not to think about it, and went to hide the paper. I hid it behind a drawing of a planet i invented, that was on the wall.

Gallifrey I called it. Such a beautiful planet. I placed it in the constilatian of Kasterborous. another made up place. The people of this planet looked like humans, but had two hearts, and instead of dying, they just changed there DNA. They completely changed. I wish i could do that. Wished i ws one of them. Timelords I called them. They stayed in there little bubbles, watching all of time and space, but never interfering. They seemed so wonderfull...I never told anyone about this planet I figured they'd say it was stupid. '_What if it's not made up?_' I shook away the thought. That was insane.

I sat down on My blue blanket. Papa made it for me. It looked like a blue police box. I asked papa to make it since in all my dreams, it just sat there. I picked up a book on crop circles. I opened the book to a random page, with an odd-looking circle, with many circles lines and dots within it. It looked like the language I created for my Timelords. Galifrenian script. '_It _is _Galifrenian script.' _The voice in my head was right for once.

It was in Galifrenian script. it said "Run" I looked to my drawing of Galifrey. "Run..." I looked back to the book and looked at the date. September 10th, 2001. The day before 9-11. When the Twin towers in America fell.

My door opened and I turned the page to an obviously faked crop circle. I looked up to see papa standing in the doorway, smiling. I set the book down and ran to him, giving him a hug and smiling. "Papa!" I laughed. and looked up at him. "Your home early." He laughed. "The day was slow." I looked into his eye's. He was hiding something. So was I, but i hoped he couldn't tell. I pulled away. "I was just reading my crop-circle book. One was a fail smiley face." We both laughed as i showed him the picture.

Papa looked over to my drawing of Gallifrey. "What's that?" I swallowed hard. "Just a drawing of a planet i invented." He kept staring at it. "Whats it called?" He asked. "Gallifrey." I said before i could think. I quickly tried to save myself. "Its a work in progress. It's just a stupid made up planet." His eye's stayed fixed on the planet. i saw him quickly glance at my police-box blanket, then back at the planet.

He started to walk out. "Have fun reading sweetie. Love you." "Love you too papa."As the door closed, a sat on my bed, and picked up my book again, turning back to the circle that said "Run." I took a deep breath. "Gallifrey's real..." I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up late that afternoon, curled up on my bed, surrounded by crop circle and alien books. I had started linking extraterrestrial sightings to real events. 'They are real. aliens are real...' The little voice in my head kept saying that, and after 30 legit links to Gallifrey, I agreed.

"Bloody hell..." I said, looking at my work that had fallen asleep to. I hung the good links on my only blank wall. I walked out of my room and looked at the clock. "six thirty already?" I shook my head and looked around.

"Papa? Daddy? are you home?" No answer. I ran to my room to get the strange paper i found at the plants. I took it back where i found it. I looked around for a clue about where to go, and found nothing. just bills, and a purple sticky note telling me to organize the bookcase again.

I went to the computer, sat down and sighed. I looked at the computer and saw the note that made daddy tell me to water the plants. 'purple.' I looked from the note to the hallway, and then i got it. "Duh." I ran to the bookcase in the living room. I didn't know what else to do but actually organize it.

I found my favorite big blue book. It was about questionable alien sightings in Cardiff. I couldn't resist opening it. I picked it up and two pieces of paper fell out.

Another circular paper, but with english letters, and a short note in code. On the back of the circular paper was written, O=omega. I put the circular papers together and lined up the O with the Greek Omega.

"A decoder..." I quickly decoded the note. "In the computer...?" I went to the computer and looked through all my files. nothing seemed to have any point... 'IN' Again, the voice had a point. I opened the computer to find a piece of papper. It took my an hour to decode it.

Once i read it, I just stared at it. I remembered all of that night when papa explained everything. The door opened I didnt look at who It was. I knew. "You..You made me forget." I heard him sigh. "Rose, listen, I can explain why i did that."I shook my head and stood. "No. I know why. You want me to be normal. You don't think that, eventually, I might have discovered that I have two hearts, or that, i would piece together the fact that Gallifrey is real and not my imagination?

You think I would never had followed you to work again?" Tears where in my eyes. "I know that I am adopted, and that I am strange, but you didn't bother to tell me that I'm not even human?

Your probably give me an amnesia pill again huh?" He stared at me, emotionless. "Of course not. If you can get past it once, you can get past it again. No point to torturing you that much. But, since you know now, you might as well come to Toorchwood, and meet the crew."

I stared at him. "Your kiddin...You want me to come to Toorchwood? Heh, funny. Sod off." I stormed to my room and locked my door. I fell asleep crying.


	5. Chapter 5

When I opened my eye's, I was no longer in my bedroom. I was standing in front of that blue police box that haunts my dreams. It just sat there. for the longest time i stood there, staring, But then i blinked, and it was gone, leaving me in vast, white emptiness. I was the only thing there. I looked around, yelling, hopeing that somebody could hear me. No one answered. I took a few deep breath. '_Just a dreamRose, calm down, nothing can happen, when there is nothing._' I closed my eye's, and didn't open them, till I felt my warm cover's and the softness of papa's chest.

He was holding me. I refused to open my eyes. "Why have you never told me?" I asked, quietly. "Why did you make me forget when you finnaly did." There was a long pause. "Because danger follows Timelords, especially ones that know who they are. I wanted to keep you safe, for you to be aloud a normall life for a while. Your mum and dad wanted that for you too. but, now I see, a normall life was never possible."

I stared at my blanket. "It's his isn't it? The box. It's my dad's." "Yes." I swallowed. "Will I ever meet him? will I ever visit Gallifrey?" "You may meet him someday, but you can never visit Galifrey." I pulled away from papa and looked at him. "Why not?" I demanded. "It was destroyed." he said simply. "In a war. The last great Time War. The Doctor could explain better." I looked at him puzzled. "The Doctor? Doctor Who?"

Papa managed a smile. "That's the name your dad goes by. The Doctor." I stood, still wrapped in my blanket. I walked over to my drawing of Gallifrey. "Is the offer still open to visit Torchwood?" I asked looking over at him. Papa nodded. I looked to the ground. "You can come tomorrow if you want. Give you some time for this to settle in. I nodded. that was a good idea. Not for things to settle, but to go tomorrow.

Papa hugged me before leaving my room and closing the door. I put my blanket on my bed, and immediately got to work. I tore down anything on my wall, that was not related to most likely real alien sightings, Which was everything except my links to gallifrey. I tore out the pages of my crop circle books that where real, or possibly real. I total of 57. I threw away the rest. The pictures i kept went on one wall, similar ones, linked with red string, ones in the same area linked with yellow, ones from the same year, linked with green, and ones found by the same person, linked with blue.

Within an hour, I had a jumbled up wall of pictures and colorful string. The only problem was, I had no clue what it meant. I looked through my alien sighting books. all of them where obviously fail. I was about to close the book, when something caught my eye. In the very back right corner of a picture of some man getting interviewed, was a blue police box. very out-of-place for 1997 picture. There was a brown-haired man, with a blue suit and tan trench coat leaning against it, staring at the camera. And next to him, was Captain Jack Harkness. "Papa..." I tore out the page and put it on its own wall. the one I would be using to find my mother and father.

Daddy walked into my room with a penutbutter and jelly sandwich, and a glass of apple juice. He looked around. "Like what you've done with the place. almost looks like a Toorchwood office." I smiled and walked over to him. He handed me the sandwich and juice. I set the juice on my desk, and took a bite of my sandwich. "Care to explain the string?" He said. I jumped into my explanation, pointing out every little detail. It was nice, to have a real conversation. At one point, Papa joined us, and sat next to Daddy. I had to start over, but I didn't care. I finally had something in common with them. I could hunt.


	6. Chapter 6

I looked at daddy and papa happily when I have finished. Papa looked at my colorful web. "So what do you know now? What does any of this mean?" It sounded rude, but then he winked, and i knew, that he was trying to get me to think. I grabbed a black marker and turned back to my web.

"Well..." I circled over half of the dates. "Most of the sightings that are real, have been seen in the 21st century..." I put star's in about half of the pictures. "And about half had something big in history happen immediately after, like warnings..." I looked carefully at my web... "And this man, Justin Jones, has seen 12 crop circles, in his field, once every month, last year."

"Bet they got tired of hearing from him." Papa joked. I shot him a glance. "Each one was exactly the same.. no flaws." I said, circling picture. This got Papa's attention. I picked up a piece of paper. "He claims he's had dreams, Where he hears someone telling him to find some people. To destroy all their work."

"Who tells him this?" Papa asked standing up, and looking at 's picture. Daddy stood also, but looked at the crop circles. "I don't know. Whenever they ask him, he breaks down. Whoever it is must be terrifying."

Papa looked at me. "What did the dream people want him to do again?" I looked at my paper. "Destroy some groups work. so that the group couldn't interfere with there plans...not sure what the plans where though..." Papa was deep in thought.

"What group?" He asked. I skimmed my paper. My eye's widened when I saw the answer. "Torchwood." Papa and daddy looked at each other. Without takeing their eyes from each other, they said in unision, "Come on Rose. Let's go meet Mr. Justin Jones."


	7. Chapter 7

Daddy helped me put everything about in a small black folder. I put a label on it with his name. All three of us then hurried to the car, and went to pay a visit. We drove down a long abandoned road. Daddy sat with me in the back, examining the circles, and many interviews. Papa drove, (Very recklessly) along the rocky road.

"Wait..." Papa said, looking at the very middle of one of the circles. "That says something...very small." He was right. I could somewhat see it... "I think it starts with an 'E'..." I said. "Or a boxy 8..." I shrugged my shoulder's.

The van suddenly swerved, the side barely missing getting crushed by a boulder. Papa slammed on the brakes. "Damit!" He yelled. He quickly got out and went to look at the boulder. I followed. Daddy stayed in the car and tried to read the small writing in the crop circle.

"The hell...? Theres no hills here..." I looked around. "I know." Papa growled. I looked at him. "You mean, someone did this on purpose?" "Yes." I shouldn't have been stunned but...Someone had just tried to kill us. They obviously don't want us to figure out what's going on.

"We should keep going. Whoever that was will most likely try again. Get in the car." I looked around, and behind a rock, a saw a face. A woman...I think. "Rose!" Papa's voice came from the car. I ignored him. I started walking towards the person behind the rock. There was nowhere for them to run.

"Rose! Get in back here!" I kept walking. I saw a flash of light behind the rock. I ran to it. I looked behind it, but nobody was there. "Damn..." I walked back to the van. Papa was leaning against the van, arm's crossed, and obviously very pissed. "I saw someone behind that rock over there, and I thought that, maybe, they" "Get in the car." Papa interrupted me, a slight growl to his voice.

I looked down as i got in the back with daddy, and continued studying the crop circles. They where exactly the same, and i mean, exactly, you would swear they WHERE the same circle, but the dates on the pictures film, disagreed... I looked out the window, and saw that woman again. she had really curly blonde hair.

I shook her from my mind and stared once again, at the word in the crop circle. '_It's important, that word, it's important, and obvious._' That little voice in my head was starting to annoy me. It was always right, but it wasn't my voice. It was like someone else was whispering in my mind, guiding me. '_Exactly.' _

"Shut up!" I said. I only realized it was out loud, when papa and daddy gave me odd looks. "Not you guys." I said quickly. "Stupid voice in my head..." daddy raised an eyebrow. "Just ignore me." I looked back outside. '_think' _the voice said.

I saw the woman again. She pointed to me, then her, then cradled the air, like she was holding a baby. '_think!' _"mum..." I whispered. '_Hello Sweetie.' _


	8. Chapter 8

It was suddenly hard to breath. '_Ignore who i am, focus on your task.' _I took a deep breath, and looked forward as we arrived at Mr. Jones's house. We all got out of the van. I carried the folder, and walked to the door. Papa on my right, and daddy on my left. Daddy nodded to the door. apparently I was supposed to run this investigation.

"Don't mention who we are yet." Papa whispered as I knocked on the door. No answer from inside. I knocked again. Still nothing. " ?" I said. " , May we have a word?" A raspy voice came from inside. "Nobody is here!"

Papa sighed and rolled his eye's. " ," He said. "We are here to help you." No response. I stepped closer to the door. "Sir, We want to help you get rid of your dreams, but we need to speak with you first." There was a pause before we heard locks click open.

The door creaked open, slowly. I saw a short old man. He was bald, and looked terrified. I smiled gently. "Hello. May we come in?" looked first to Daddy, who was also smiling kindly, then to papa, who was obviously cofused by my gentle tactics.

The man looked back to me and nodded, backing out of our way. I stepped in first, followed by papa, then daddy. The man closed the door and locked it behind us. He led us to the livingroom, and gestured us to sit on the couch.

"Tea?" he asked. "Yes please, thank you." I said. The man poured us each a cup of tea as he sat down across from us on a large tan recliner, that matched the couch and eery wallpaper. "My name is Rose," I said. "I need to talk to you about your dreams, and you need to answer my questions to the best of your ability."

I glanced at papa to make sure i was doing this right. I had no clue why they wanted me to run this, when Torchwood was in jeopardy. Papa nodded, reassuring me. I looked back to the old man. "Now, I need you to explain your dreams, in as much detail as you can manage.


	9. Chapter 9

The old man took a deep breath before starting. "It's always dark. black. I can never see anything." I nodded, urging him to continue. "Then, before i start yelling for help, those..." He shivers. "metal creatures appear in a bright light." I leaned forward. "What do they look like?" He shivers some more. "I...I ...I can't...can't remembver..."

I sigh and lean back again. "Does the metal creature say anything?" I asked. The old man swallowed hard and looked around, as if making sure nobody would pop out and kill him. "They gave me a job." He said in a hushed voice. "They are planning something. They won't tell me what, but they need me to destroy they're only obstacle."

I took a breath anticipating the next bit. "They say that my job is horribly important. They want the downfall of..." He looks around and leans in close, gesturing for me to do the same, as he whispers the next word. "Torchwood."

I pretend to look shocked. '_Good job sweetie.' _My mum's voice enter's my head. I ignored her. The man sits straight, and puffs his chest like he was suddenly important. "'I can't' I tells them. 'I can't' They tell me i must though. That they can't continue till _I_ destroy Torchwood. But I could never."

He sighs. "Not when my Grandson, his husband, and there daughter works for them." He nodded to Daddy, papa, and me in turn. Daddy's eye's widened. "Grandpa?! You changed Your first name." Papa and I looked in shock, first at the old man, then at daddy. "What?!" We exclaimed in unison.

"Jack, Rose, This is apparently my grandfather...His real name is Noah." the room is silent for a moment till I speak up. "That might have something to do with why they want _HIM _to destroy Torchwood. Because he's related to two-" "Three." Papa corrected me. I glared at him. then looked back to the man. "_Three_ members of Torchwood. It would create quite a mess..."

"Wait..." The old man said. "I think i remember what they looked like." He stood up and grabbed a bag. He poured the contents, Some paper, a pencil, some pens, erasers, and a magnifying glass, on the table, and sat down. He grabbed a pencil and paper and started drawing.

when he had finished, he showed it to us. They looked like salt shakers, with bowls taped to the bottom, a telescope on the top, and a plunger and whisk instead of arms to me. "No..." Papa seemed to know who they where.

Papa grabbed the magnifying glass and my notebook, pulling out one of the crop circles, looking at the word that we couldn't figure out. "It say's exterminate..." papa said. So i was right... It did start with an 'E'. "So what?" I asked, confuzed. Papa looked into my eye's. He was truly terified. "So, The Dalek's are comeing."


	10. Chapter 10

"What's a...Dalek?" I asked. I was completely lost. "Remember i told you how Galiffrey was destroyed in the Time War?" Papa asked. I nodded. "Well, the two strongest empires died in that war. Timelords, and Dalek's. The Daleks came back pretty immediately. Your father, The Doctor, was the last of the Timelords. Luckily, it seems Timelords are slowly coming back too, but not nearly as fast as the Daleks."

He paused and looked to the picture before continuing. "The Dalek's, have one goal. Total, extermination." I saw Papa's eye twitch. "Anything that isn't the same as them, they kill. The only reason they would come to earth, is to wipe out humans, make a new Skaro, their home planet."

"But.." I thought for a moment. "Then why would they need to destroy Torchwood? Couldn't they just kill us themselves?" Daddy spoke up. "We would destroy them before they got here." I looked to the ground. "Wait...Dosen't Torchwood have, like, radar's or something? Couldn't you find them and shoot them down? They are probably parked right above the planet."

Papa seemed to consider this, but the said, "We would have spotted them if we could. They are contacting him from a LONG way's away. and until Torchwood is destroyed, they won't come." I thought for a moment. "Papa..." I said. "Yeah?" "They contacted , every month last year, right?" "Yes." "But it's five months into the year." "And?" "They haven't contacted him at all... So who did they move onto?"

I heard someones voice on my ear piece that Papa gave me before we left. "JACK! Get back to the hub!" "Gwen?" Papa said. I heard explosions. "Hurry Jack! I think we're being attacked!" Us three stood in unison. "Thank's Grandpa, but we have to go know." Daddy said in an urgent voice. We ran to the van. I jumped in the back with daddy, and papa started driving, really fast.

We seemed to be going twice the speed limit when we got back to civilization. Papa swerved to pass cars. Finnally, we reached the hub, It was surrounded by firemen. It was completely burned down. Papa slammed on the brakes. when we stooped, all three of us ran to the building.

Papa ran to a firefighter, as me and daddy just stared the building. "Bloody hell..." I said. Papa and the fireman exchanged a short conversation before papa walked back to us. He was fighting tears. I knew what he was going to say before he said it. "No survivours."


	11. Chapter 11

Daddy covered his mouth to choke back a sob. Papa pulled me and daddy into a hug. I could feel thiere distorted breaths. I Had never met the rest of the Torchwood team, but daddy talked about them sometimes. Gwen cooper, Field agent, Owen Harper, Doctor, and Toshiko Sato, Tech specialist.

I didn't cry for them. I hadn't known them. Instead, I cried for papa and daddy. They had just lost half of thiere family. I knew it hurt them. We stood there for what seemed like years. Finally, Papa pulled away. "We need away to hold back the Daleks." He said, drying his eyes.

"Torchwood 1?" Daddy suggested. Papa shook his head. "Most likely also destroyed." I bit my lip, thinking. "Area 51?" I suggested. I know it sounds stupid, but hey, if aliens exist, why not Area 51? "That was a Torchwood base. destroyed long ago." I sighed. What was that other name...that other group i saw in my books... "U.N.I.T.?"

Papa looked at me. "your brilliant." I couldn't help but smile. We stood there for a moment in silence. "What are we waiting for?" I asked. "Shouldn't we be heading over to U.N.I.T.?" "Right." Daddy said, running to the van. Papa and I followed.

Daddy and I sat in the back, pulling out the computers so that we could try to find U.N.I.T. Papa, agin, drove. Daddy and I shouted the directions over the blaring sirens and honking horns as papa drove reckless.

We somehow managed to avoid about a hundred crashes, AND make it out of the traffic jam and onto another abandoned road in about 10 minutes. Papa's a god when it comes to driving. "Turn here." I said. "Left." Papa did as I said. "It should be dead ahead. 20 miles." Papa sighed and pressed the gas pedal harder. we where going over a hundred miles an hour now.

When we saw U.N.I.T headquater's, Papa slowed down, and he swerved to a sop. The three of us ran towards the building, but froze when we saw a very familiar object. That wonderful, blue box that haunts me dreams. "Doctor..." Daddy and papa said in unision. "Dad..." I whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

I stared at the box for a good five minutes before running into U.N.I.T. I was followed closely by papa and daddy. We burst into the head office. A man was sitting behind the desk. A man and woman where speaking to him.

The three of them stared at us. The man behind the desk looked kinda mean. the other man had strange looking brown hair, and a fancy looking outfit with a bowtie. The woman, had curly blonde hair, and looked ready to fight.

I looked to the woman. "Well, I know you, mum." I said looking at the woman, "But your new..." I turned my attention to the man. "I'm The Doctor." He said. "Oh, well then that makes you my dad, nice to meet you. Now, if you don't mind, we need to stop a fleet of Dalek's."

I smiled coldly at the Doctor, before turning my attention to The man behind the desk. I didn't know why I was so cross with him. He never did anything to me. "How good are your radar's?" I asked the man. He stared at me, shocked. The doctor and his wife looked at me shocked as well. I turned my head and saw thatpapa and daddy where stareing at me too.

"What?" I demanded. "We need to deal with the Daleks. We can have a happy familly reunion later. Now, I will only ask once more," I walked up to the desk, and glared down at the man. "How...good...are...your...radar's?!"

"They can pick up anything Galaxy's away." I nodded. "Good. Because we will need to see the fleet when it come's and we will need every wepon you've got, because we are not letting those Dalek's into this Galaxy, let alone, the palnet. If you can, please send a message to the the Daleks when you see them, that this planet is protected. It's protected by the brightest humans on the planet, and the last, three, Timelords."


	13. Chapter 13

The man stared at me. I cocked my head to the side, and blinked sweetly. "Please." I said kindly. The man raised an eyebrow. Papa walked up and put a hand on my shoulder. "Do as she say's." Daddy walked up and stood next to me.

The Doctor and his wife turned back to the man. "Well, since that's pretty much what i was about to say, let's go with it." The Doctor said, shooting a small glare at papa. Why was he angry? He just said we did what he was going to...

The man finally agreed, and set his men working on getting all there weapons ready for battle, and made sure all the radars where working properly. The man gestured for papa, daddy, The Doctor, his wife, and me to leave.

As soon as we where in the hallway, The Doctor marched up to papa. "You where supposed to keep her safe!" papa and daddy swallowed. "We did." "You call _THIS_ safe?!" Now i know why he glared at papa. "She figured out who she was on her own, and when she discovered that Torchwood was in danger, we couldnt just leave her waiting."

The Doctor's glare hardened, if that was even possible. "We discovered the Dalek's in the process of losing Torchwood, and she suggested coming here. I would have made her stay in the van, but when it comes to protecting earth, she takes charge. She's like her father."

Papa and the Doctor kept arguing, while I leaned against the wall, looking towards the ground. Where had i found the courage to take control like that? was it just anger? Or was papa right? Was it in my blood?

"Hello sweetie." The woman who I recently discovered was my mum, stood next to me. "Hi..." I said, not looking up. "That was impressive." She said. "Why...Why did you send me to live with Jack and Ianto?" I asked, using there first name's for once.

The woman sighed. "We wanted you tobe safe. What we do, it's dangerous. Especially for a child." I shook my head. "So, you made them lie to me, for _sixteen _years? Why couldn't they tell me the truth."

Before she could answer, a man appeared next to the Doctor. "We've spotted the fleet." The five of us ran to a large room with about 200 screens. I walked over to one of the screens, staring i horror at the oncoming army. "Thats a lot of Daleks..." All five of us said in unision.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't know much about Dalek's, but the 2000 ships, coming towards us, sent chill's down my spine. How did I expect us to be able to fight them off? I swallowed hard and took a few deep breaths. I still jumped about 20 feet in the air when I heard the first missile launch.

I tried to focused my attention on a different screen. Number's, Fact's, things I could rely on. I decided to give up on comfort from number's, since they said that, basically, there was nowhere to run. I looked over to papa and daddy, who's eye's were fixed in horror on the fleet. The doctor and mum stared also, but angrily.

I started to wonder, if Timelords could regenerate, and The Doctor, his wife and I where the last ones, then how many of their friends had they watched died? How many of their loved ones had they lost? I looked to papa. And if he couldn't die... then he watches everyone else die...and he can NEVER stop living. even if he wanted to... at least Timelords could choose whether or not to regenerate.

"Rose?" I opened my eye's. I was on the floor in the room with all the computer's. "yeah?" I said casually, leaning on my elbows, like i was just resting. Papa and daddy where kneeling next to me. "Are you okay? You looked dazed and then you just...fell..." Daddy said.

"Well," I suddenly noticed The Doctor standing behind papa. "You didn't faint until after you said, 'The war will end tonight.' Care to explain?" He stared at me. I couldn't tell if it was an angry stare or not. "Uh...I..." I was lost for words. When had I said that?

Papa looked behind him and glared at the doctor. "You know very well what that meant, and that it wasn't her voice." The doctor walked closer. "Yes well, it still came out of her mouth so, that means she either ment to, or someone's in her mind." papa moved out of the Doctor's way as he knelt beside me. I tried to ignore the firing missiles.

"What was the last thing you remember before opening your eye's?" The Doctor asked. my eye's flickered to papa. "Focus on me Rose." The doctor said. "Look at me." I did as he asked and tried to answer his question. "Um...I was looking at papa..." "Papa?" He asked confused. "Uh...Jack." I swallowed. "Um...I was thinking about...how, sad it must be, to have to watch everyone you love, die for centuries."

Papa's gaze darkened, like a shadow had just covered his soul. "But after that, I remember waking up on the floor." I shook my head and stood up, almost falling down again. I grabbed the Doctor's shoulder to steady me as i held my head. There was a horrible buzzing noise.

The doctor stood up as well, and stared into my eye's. He pushed his index fingers into my temples, and closed his eye's, like he was gonna try to read my mind. "Anything you don't want me to know, just imagine a door being closed to hide it." He said. He _was_ reading my mind.

"Haveing trouble closing those door's..." The doctor was right. It was like i didn't have full control of my mind. The doctor opened his eye's slowly. "Get out of my daughter's head." He said. He was looking into my eye's, but yet, it seemed he was looking beyond them...It was hard to explain.

I stared at him, confused. "But I'm" "Shhhh. You don't need to speak. They will." The doctor closed his eye's again. "I said, get out of my daughter's head!" "But why would we? We have your attention." The words came out of my mouth, but they weren't mine. They where raspy, and metal, and parted strangely...

Papa looked horrified and angry. "That was a Dalek..." "Shhh." The doctor said again. "Why do you need my attention? Couldn't you just use a civilized video chat?" "This will _hold_ your attention, because we have your daughter under our control."

Tear's welled in my eye's. I hated my mind not being mine. I wanted to shut up, to run, but i had no control anymore. My tears and thoughts, where my only control.


	15. Chapter 15

"Well you have my attention, so what do you want!" The doctor snapped. There was a silence before the Dalek spoke through me again. "Doctor, This war has lasted for far to long. Time for the Time War, to come to an end. For either Dalek or Timelord to emerge victorious." Another silence.

"Your right. But, I think you will agree with me, if one of us dies, then the other will too. We in this war." way to give up Doctor... I thought miserably. "incorrect." The Dalek said. "One shall win. Dalek's shall emerge victorious, and the last timelords and your precious humans will be exterminated!"

The Doctor moved his hands from my head. I still had no control. He started to walk away. The Dalek made me follow. The doctor laughed. "That's alway's your answer. Total extermination. And you alway's win." His laugh faded. "You ALWAYS win!" He kicked a chair.

"How is it, that every time I finally get you off my back, You come right back, stronger than before, but i can NEVER gain strength? Every time I defeat you, you crawl out of the gaping hole I leave you in! It's not FAIR! Why do keep coming back to haunt me?!"

Everyone stared at the doctor for a moment before the Dalek continued. "Because we do not run from war. We are not cowards." The Doctor gave me an angry, nasty, murderous glare. I knew it wasn't me he was glaring at, but it was still terrifying.

"We gain strength and continue fighting." The Dalek said. I wanted to cover my mouth. I wanted control of myself again. "You grow weak, and run away." The doctor walked up to me. "I'd rather be a coward then use people as weapons. I'd rather run than kill. I would rather die running, than live killing."

"If you destroy us, Doctor, you will be responsible for the extermination of an entire race." The doctor smiled. "I can live with the Glenside of the Dalek's on my conscious." He walked away to the team firing missiles. "Don't let them within 10 Galaxy's of this planet!" He ordered.

I managed to take control. "GET...OUT...OF...MY...HEAD!" I bellowed, falling to my knees, clutching my head. The pain of fighting was strong. The buzzing drowned out all sound, except for daddy and papa's soothing voices. "You can do it Rose." "You're strong." I gasped in relief when i felt the Daleks grip on my mind leave completely. I sobbed. Daddy and papa held me.

"River, come on." I heard the Doctor and the woman leave with a bunch of men. Probably to shoot down any ship that made it to the planet. I tried to ignore everything. I wanted everything to go away. I wanted to wake up to the comfort of my bed, my police box blanket. I wanted to wake up, once again oblivious to the truth. I wanted to be normal.

I managed to gather myself, and stand. I took deep breath, and managed to focus. My goal:Destroy the Daleks. My plan:Nothing. "I bet the doctor has one..." I said out loud. "One what?" Daddy asked. "Plan. I bet he has a plan."


	16. Chapter 16

We wandered a long time through U.N.I.T HQ before we found River and the doctor. they where outside, starting in the general direction of the Dalek's. "Hi." I said walking up behind them. River turned to face us and smiled.

The doctor took a deep breath before turning. He smiled also. "So, do you have a plan?" I asked. "The ships have shields. we can't hit them." River took off her weird watch. "Someone would have to go on the main ship, and shut down the shield's." She said. She saw my look of confusion. "This is a Vortex Manipulator." She explained. "Ah. That makes sense."

"The only question now, is who goes?" We all stared at each other. "I'll go." We all turned to daddy in shock. "Ianto, no." Papa said. "Why not? If that's a vortex manipulator, then i can go straight to the control's, shut the shield's down, and come straight back. No danger."

Before anyone could argue, Daddy walked up to River, and asked how to use the small machine. It didn't take her long to explain. Daddy strapped the vortex manipulator to his wrist. "Be carefull." I said, trying not to think of the worst case scenario.

Papa walked up to daddy and kissed him...for a long time. When they pulled apart, they said in unison, "I love you." I tried not to cry. He'll be fine, He'll be fine, He'll be fine. Repeating the words, I found, didn't make them more believable.

After Daddy went onto the ship, I turned to the doctor. "Why did we let _HIM _go? Us four can't die! Papa just comes back to life, and us three can regenerate? Why did we let the only one who _CAN _die go to the Dalek ship?" Tears where pressing to escape. I blinked them away.

Nobody answered me. Daddy had been so brave. It was like he forgot we couldn't die, and was trying to protect us. "Why didn't we protect him? Keep him here and safe?" I choked on tears. Papa held me. "He'll be back." He assured me.

"Doctor!" The voice came from inside. We all turned to the door. "We hit one! I don't know what you did, but it worked!" The other's ran inside. I stayed and waited for daddy. He would be back. Maybe he would be off by a few minutes, but he would be back. He had to come back. He _HAD _to. After a half hour, my legs started hurting, so I sat down and waited. He was going to come back, and I would be here when he did.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been about ten hour's when I heard victorious cheer's from inside. That probably ment we had won. The Dalek's where no longer a problem. That meant daddy should be coming home soon. He would be back any minute. It was his first time using a Vortex Manipulator. He probably just got the timing wrong.

As the sun lowered in the sky, It was harder and harder to fight back tears. "He will be back, He will be back, He will be back." It wasn't nearly as reassuring as it should have been. It just made it harder to stay calm. I shut my eyes and hung my head. "He has to come back, he has to come back, he has to.."

"Rose, It's been twelve hours. He's not coming back." The doctor's voice was soothing, but I refused to take accept that sentence. "You killed him!" I screamed at the ground. "You knew he would die!" I stood up to face him. My voice cracked as I yelled. "Why didn't you have one of us four immortal's go?! Why did you let him! He had no chance! Because of you he's..." I couldn't finish the sentence. It was too horrible.

I let out a loud, heartbreaking sob. "He's dead. The Dalek's killed my daddy..." I sunk to the ground. The Doctor walked slowly over to me. He kelt beside me and tried to hold me. I tried to push him away. I hot and screamed, but he didn't stop. I gave in. I put my arms around him and buried my face in his chest, sobbing, until I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up in my bed. Was it a dream. I could feel the warm traces of tears on my face. Not a dream. I walked over to my door, still wrapped in my blanket. I opened the door to find, not my house, but an odd, alein-like place...I followed the long corridor, untill i found a room with the doctor, river, and papa. There was a large console in the middle of the room.

"Are we inside the blue box?" I asked. the three of them looked at me. The doctor nodded. "It's called the TARDIS. Time and relative dimensions in space." The doctor noticed I didn't really care. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "Like there is a giant gaping hole that can't be filled..." I said miserably. Papa came up to me, put his arm around me, and led me to the rest.

He made me sit down. "Rose, how would you like traveling with the doctor and river? Both of us. Since Toorchwood was destroyed, I thought we could start over." I looked up at him. traveling with the doctor would defiantly help distract me from daddy... I smiled. "That would be amazing." I said. I Looked over at river. "Sweetie," she said. she was found of that word. " "Most timelord children, look into the vortex of time when they are young, before galifrey was destroyed."

"And?" I said. "It's not like that's possible anymore." The doctor smiled. "Well, that's not entirely true. You see, the TARDIS has a piece of the vortex in her. As long as I block it with glass so you don't absorb it, it would be exactly like looking into the vortex on gallifrey." River spoke up. "It's your choice of corse. We won't force you to." "Because it make's some go mad." Papa said.

I thought for a moment. River had said all timelord children had to look into it. Did that mean it was an initiation? I smiled an nodded. "Okay. I'll do it." I looked to papa. "Don't worry, I wont go mad." He laughed. It took only minutes for the Doctor and River to set up the Vortex safely. The doctor gestured for me to come. I let my blanket fall as I walked over.

I closed my eye's at first. I didn't know what to expect. I felt papa's hand on my shoulder, and my eye's opened. At first It was just bright, and yellow, but then, It was like everything that could happen, every possible path was forced into my head. all of time, in my mind within seconds. At first it hurt, but it was so, so beautiful.

The Doctor had to pull me away from it. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded. I couldnt find words. I opened my mouth to say something, but the words couldn't be formed. It took at least three minutes for me to be able to say anything. "It was beautiful." I said. "Really?" The doctor questioned. "When I looked into it, I thought it was horrifying." I looked straight into his eye's. "Because you could only see the bad."

"Well," River said, interrupting the moment. "We should probably get this show on the road. Where to Rose?" I thought for a moment. "Somewhere fun, dangerous, and exciting. Suprise me." We all smiled and worked together to drive the TARDIS. technically, we needed six to fly it properly, but four worked well enough.

The next few years where fun. Yes, some friends died, and yes many times weren't so happy, but we always managed to have fun. We laughed and joked, and played, and traveled. We became a family awful quick. I'm glad we found the doctor and River. I'm almost glad the Dalek's came so that we could find The doctor and River, but I will still exterminate those Bloody Dalek's for killing daddy. As for the rest of our adventure's in the TARDIS, I'll have to leave that up to your imagination.


End file.
